Delay
by g0shawk
Summary: UPDATED WITH A 2ND CHAPTER! Matt/Mohinder. Something interesting happens one morning before work...
1. Delayed

**Disclaimer: If I owned Heroes, which I don't, the writer's strike would've ended a lot earlier.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mohinder leaned down to kiss Molly goodbye. "Have fun at school."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Sure, dad."

Mohinder grinned at her, and turned to pick up his bag, pointedly avoiding Matt's gaze. _Don't look, don't look, don't look--_

Suddenly, Matt's nose was inches from Mohinder's, _beautiful _brown eyes meeting his own dark ones in confusion. Matt stumbled backwards abruptly.

_Oh God, did he hear that?_

Matt lifted an eyebrow, staring him down.

Forcing himself to smile innocently, Mohinder opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance.

"Molly, why don't you go out and wait by the car, okay? I'll be there in a minute," Matt said cheerfully.

Mohinder blanched. _I'm in for it now…_

After waving briefly, Molly shut the door on her way out, leaving the two men alone.

As Matt started to walk towards him, Mohinder instinctively moved away. Several feet later, he gasped in surprise as his back met the wall. "Uh…Matt…" he began nervously.

"Is there something you've been wanting to tell me, Mohinder?" Matt asked, leaning forward and placing one hand on the wall above Mohinder's shoulder.

"N-no…"

Tilting his head closer, Matt whispered in the other man's ear, "No? Are you sure?"

Trembling at the feel of Matt's warm breath against his cheek, Mohinder's own breath hitched as their eyes met again.

Getting no response, Matt said softly, "Well…I guess it'll have to be me, then."

Mohinder's confusion lasted all of one second as Matt's finger caressed his chin and then settled underneath, angling his head upward. Running his free hand through Mohinder's hair, Matt grinned and kissed him gently on the lips. After the initial shock, Mohinder responded eagerly. When Matt pulled away, he barely kept himself from moaning aloud at the loss of contact. Patting him on the head, Matt chuckled almost evilly.

"See you tonight."

Mohinder stared at him, shocked. "W-what? That's it?"

Matt simply winked at him as he walked out the door.

Sliding down against the wall, Mohinder took a deep breath, trying to steady his pounding heart. After replaying the moment over a few times in his head, Matt's parting words finally hit him, and he smiled. _Dinner should be interesting._

**TBC**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Dinner

As soon as Mohinder spotted the house, the butterflies in his stomach returned. He had felt them on and off all day, ever since…that morning. For a minute, he simply stood there, staring at the front door with a stupid grin on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that several people passing by were giving him strange looks. Blushing, he got out his key and hurriedly unlocked the door. Once inside, he shut the door nervously and glanced at his watch. _He'll be here soon._ Trying to distract himself, he went to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. Already edgy, he jumped when the door opened fifteen minutes later. Peering cautiously around the doorway, he sighed in relief, seeing only Molly.

"I'm back!" she shouted.

Smiling, Mohinder walked over to take her jacket. "How was school? What did you do at your friend's house afterwards?"

Chattering happily, Molly followed him back into the kitchen. Between listening to her and cooking, Mohinder started relax without realizing it. As they were laughing merrily over an incident at school, two arms suddenly wrapped around his chest as someone pressed up behind him.

"Dad!" Molly squealed.

Mohinder froze. _He's…touching…me…_

Matt chuckled, and let him go so that he could hug Molly. "Hey, honey!"

Forcing himself to turn around, Mohinder couldn't help smiling as he watched them. His cheeks turned red as Matt looked up and met his gaze over Molly's back. Panicking, he accidentally dropped the bowl of flour and eggs he had been holding. Reacting too late to catch it, he saw Matt's eyes widen. The policeman barely had time to pull Molly away before the bowl crashed to the floor in a cloud of white powder. As the noise faded, everyone stayed motionless in shock. Slowly, Molly looked around, taking in the sight of both her dads covered in flour and raw eggs. Giggling, she reached out and wiped a bit of yolk off of Mohinder's nose. Seconds later, all three of them were rolling on the floor convulsively, unable to stop laughing.

Nearly crying, Matt held his stomach, gasping out, "Must…stop…laughing…" merely causing the other two to laugh even harder.

Collapsed against each other, Mohinder finally sighed, saying regretfully, "We should clean this up."

Matt grinned at the look of dismay that crossed Molly's face. "Why don't you let us do that, sweetie? You go clean yourself up for dinner."

"Okay!" Obviously relieved, Molly kissed him on the cheek, and then did the same for Mohinder before running out of the room.

As soon as she left, the two men broke out in laughter again.

"Did you see her expression?" Mohinder gasped.

"Yeah, it was kind of like this," Matt demonstrated, making Mohinder snort in amusement.

"Alright," Mohinder said, calming down, "We really should clean this so I can finish dinner." However, as he stood up, his foot landed directly on an especially slippery section of the egg-covered floor and he lost his balance, falling backwards…directly into Matt's lap.

"Whoa!" Matt grunted, steadying him.

Effectively trapped, Mohinder glanced at Matt anxiously. Smirking, Matt helped him up and then turned away, grabbing a bunch of paper towels. Mohinder watched, baffled, as the other man started to mop up the mess. _Is he just going to pretend nothing happened?_ He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the other man smirk again. _Humph. Well if that's how it's going to be._ Soaking a sponge, he knelt down to help. As he moved his hand over the floor, he became immersed in the work. About to start wiping up a particularly large pile of flour, he suddenly found himself face-to-face with Matt. Startled, he thought forcefully, _nothing happened, just pretend nothing—_and then Matt's mouth was on his, and his tongue was begging entry, and Mohinder didn't even think to object. Just as they started to get into the rhythm…

"Dad?"

By the time Molly reached the kitchen, Mohinder was at the stove boiling water, and Matt was dumping the last of the paper towels into the trash.

"Is dinner almost ready? I'm hungry."

Mohinder cleared his throat before answering, "Almost. Why don't you set the table?"

"Okay," she said, skipping over to the drawer where the flatware was kept.

Finishing up in silence, Matt and Mohinder exchanged fleeting looks, grinning whenever their eyes met.

-------

Setting the food down at the table, Mohinder sat across from Matt and Molly. As they ate, the mutual glances continued. Molly looked from one to the other.

"What's going on?"

Mohinder jumped, and looked at her nervously. "What do you mean?"

She turned to Matt, and rolled her eyes at his expression of complete innocence.

"Never mind."

The silence that followed for a few minutes was broken suddenly by Mohinder's squeak. Both Matt and Molly looked at him, confused. Mohinder glared at Matt, whose foot was currently rubbing against his own. When Matt pulled it back, Mohinder kicked out slightly as a warning.

"Ow!" Molly said, frowning at Mohinder. "What was that for?"

Mohinder buried his face in his hands. "Gmrahh."

"Sorry, what?" Matt asked, the humor evident in his voice.

Lifting his head, Mohinder glowered at him.

Watching them, Molly said, "Something happened, right?" Getting no answer, she nodded confidently, "Something did happen."

Mohinder squirmed uncomfortably, eyeing Matt. Grinning, Matt reached across the table and took hold of Mohinder's hand.

Molly's jaw dropped.

This time, both men jumped when her shriek echoed through the house. Stunned, they stared at her as she clapped her hands together gleefully.

"Huh?" they asked simultaneously.

"Ohhh I hoped this would happen!" she exclaimed.

They continued to stare at her, puzzled.

Molly giggled knowingly. "You _like_ each other don't you?"

Before they could even answer, Mohinder's cheeks turned red, affirming it.

"Hurray! Now we'll be together forever and ever and ever and—"

"Uh, Molly?" Matt tried to interrupt. "Molly?" Failing to get her attention, he turned to Mohinder.

Mohinder paled as Matt leaned over the table. "No, Matt don—"

--------

Matt looked up from the TV to find Mohinder glaring at him again. "What?" he smirked, "It worked, didn't it?"

Mohinder didn't dignify that with an answer.

"Ah," Matt said, standing up.

_Uh-oh…_

"Does someone need another kiss?"

"I hate you."

Matt smiled as he put a hand to Mohinder's cheek. "You love me."

Kissing him probably wasn't the wittiest comeback.

--------------

**THE END**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: This is my first Heroes fanfic. How'd I do? Reviews much appreciated!**


End file.
